


Ten Years Gone

by deanandcassbutt



Series: How Many More Times [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, It's Glorious, Jimmy likes her uniform, Julia actually does school finally, Robert is still an adorable ass, aaaaaaaaaa, aka im evil but not at the same time???, also jimjam can be really domestic sometimes and its really cute when he is, final part, i'm honestly so excited to finish this up bc i have the ending already written, smol childs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcassbutt/pseuds/deanandcassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Part 2 of How Many More Times*<br/>It's going to take me a while to update. I'm starting my first year of college, but I'll try as hard as I possibly can to keep this going. (I've already got the end all figured out. No spoilers! <3)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be skipping a lot in this one, to make it a little bit easier to get to where I want to end up. I'm actually kind of sad that this is the last part, but... all stories have to end at some point. Thanks for waiting!!

Prologue

Catherine Emerson was somewhat confused when she pulled into the driveway of her home after her weekly grocery run. For one, there was a person, a woman, sitting on the front steps. Second, she was heavily pregnant and, from what Catherine could see, crying.

As soon as Catherine closed the car door with her Whole Foods bags in each hand, the woman on the steps looked up, staring at Catherine with red eyes that screamed _help me now._ But Catherine had no time to ask what was wrong when the expectant mother said, “Do you know who I am?” Her voice wavered, like at any second, she’d burst into hysterics.

“I…I don’t think so…”

“Look at me." Catherine almost jumped at the ferocity the stranger used, "Really look at me. Tell me who I am. I need to hear you say it. Please.”

Catherine stepped cautiously towards the woman on her steps, and as the distance between them closed, she felt a serious feeling of recognition flare in the forefront of her mind.

_Tell me who I am. Really look at me._

She swore and dropped the bags of groceries on the ground, staring with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open at the girl in front of her.

“Oh, my God, this can’t…Is it really…?”

As she felt her throat tighten and could see tears welling in her eyes, Catherine couldn’t believe what the pregnant girl on her front porch said back, smiling and laughing through tears.

“Yeah, mom. It’s real. I’m home.”

* * *

 

 

February 14, 1976

“Daddy’s home!” Scarlet jumps from the ledge of one of the living room windows and runs to the door, flinging it open and going straight to Jimmy’s car. I follow her out with Catherine on my hip, hug and kiss Jimmy before turning to face Scarlet when she shouts, “Julia, Julia, he brought you things! Look!”

 Jimmy kneels in front of his daughter, picks her up, and says, “Shh! They’re surprises for her. So don’t spoil.” He kisses her on the nose, drawing a high pitched giggle of delight from the child in his arms. I close the car door for him, and while we’re all trekking back inside, Jimmy says to me, “Oh, I forgot to tell you, love. A man from Creem is coming tomorrow to interview us, and he’ll probably try to ask about…you know…” He tilts his head to our daughter.

I sigh. “Yeah, I know. Caitlin says that it’s still really big in the States, apparently a lot of people are really split. You know, on the whole legality of us having sex in the first place.”

He shakes his head and puts an arm around my shoulder as I lift Catherine up a bit to keep her from sliding off of me and mumbles, “Are Americans always like that?”

“Trust me. If anything, them just asking about us having a daughter together is a hell of a lot less invasive as what they’d ask where I’m from.”

He laughs and lets me go inside first, closing the door behind me. I watch him go back to the car to grab whatever he brought home for me. When he comes back, Catherine squeals, staring at her father, trying to get out of my hold. I laugh and lift her into Jimmy’s arms, where she automatically turns her head to rest her ear against his chest. He smiles and bounces her up and down while talking to her, smiling down at her like she’s an icon of a saint. He takes her into the living room and sets her down on the floor, where Scarlet sits down next to her half-sister and starts to pat the carpet in front of her, saying, “Come ‘ere, Katie!” She stops after a minute of nothing, and asks her father, “Wait, can she move yet?”

Jimmy sits on the rug with the two girls and says, “Not yet, Scarlet, she’s too little. She might start to crawl in a few months.”

“How can we play together?”

“If you get one of her toys from upstairs, I bet she’ll want to play with you. Look, see how she’s looking at you? That means she wants to play with you.”

Scarlet smiles and stands up, Catherine’s eyes following her. The four year old runs up the stairs and leaves her little sister to look around the room, focussing on Jimmy as he puts my bag on the couch next to me. I stand up and sit on the floor next to Catherine, who looks up at me and makes a noise that I can tell means she wants to be held. I pick her up and set her in my lap before grabbing my bag and peeking inside, and I see a couple of boxes of varying sizes, the largest and smallest of which are from a jewellery store. I’m about to grab one of the non-jewellery boxes when Scarlet comes back down, clutching one of her own books and going straight to me to sit in front of me and her sister. She clears her throat.

“Okay. Katie, this was my favourite book when I was little. Well, Daddy says that, so I think it’s true.” She opens the book to the first page, points to a page, and smiles as her sister follows her every move. “It’s a picture book. See all of the drawings? Daddy did them all. He made it for me when I was a baby. If you want, Mummy’ll read to you.”

I gaze up at Jimmy, who says, “That’s the first time you’ve called Julia ‘mum,’ Scarlet.”

“Well, she is like my mum. I mean, I live with her and she’s in love with you and you love her and she’s my sister’s mum, so she’s _my_ mum, too.”

She gives the book to me and turns around to look at her father. “Can I please open Jul- _mum’s_ surprise?”

He smiles at me, and I nod, answering.

“Because you asked, yes.”

She smiles and opens up my bag, and as she’s taking out the packages inside, I go and sit next to Jimmy, who puts an arm around my shoulder and says, “I don’t know when the interviewer will come by, but he said that he’d give us a ring when he gets to Heathrow.”

“Is he gonna stay in London tonight?”

“Yeah, I said that I wouldn’t really appreciate him coming over when we’re celebrating Valentine’s Day.”

“That could be taken many ways, Jimmy, you know that?”

He shrugs. “Well, it’s true.”

Scarlet goes up to her room to bring down the guitar that Jimmy gave her earlier in the day, and starts playing as I open up my presents, which consist of more albums (with a few cassette tapes of the boy’s unreleased songs for the new album), a thin gold bracelet that I know I’ll probably never take off, a necklace that he says I can wear to Caitlin’s wedding in April, and finally, the acceptance letter for Culloden Academy, a nearby secondary school I had applied to as a senior back in November. I'm going to start in September.  

* * *

That night, when we’re in bed, Jimmy asks, “Julia? Do you really want to go to school this year? I mean, what if something happens?”

I roll my eyes. “If you’re asking me about the fact that there are guys there, shut up. You know that I wouldn’t do that.”

“No, I meant what if you get…”

“I’m on birth control. It’s not going to happen until I stop taking it after Catherine turns two. So don’t worry, okay? It’s all under control.”

He sighs, draping an arm around my waist to hold my hand. He kisses the back of my neck. “I know. I’m just worried about it.”

“You shouldn’t. It’s 99.99% effective. Trust me. We study it in school.”

“So, you’re really sure it’s going to w-“

“Yes. Don’t worry about it, Jimmy, it’s perfectly fine. As long as I take it every day, it won’t happen.”

I reach over to my nightstand, turn off the light, and sigh when Jimmy says, “I just want to make sure it’ll work.”

“It works. I wouldn’t lie about that. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I finally updated... I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and I'm excited to continue with this again cos it was pretty fun.

Catherine opened what was once her daughter’s bedroom door. It still had the Jimi Hendrix “Bold As Love” poster pinned to the front, and when she stepped into the room, Julia gasped. Catherine could tell her daughter hardly recognized it. Everything had gathered a thin layer of dust over the last two and a half years, even the air. The turntable next to her bed still had the remastered version of “Led Zeppelin IV” loaded, and the shelf underneath it filled with repressings of records that Julia had probably once bought the same day they were released. Julia saw the side of “In Through The Out Door” and picked it up. Catherine saw her stop breathing for a fraction of a second as she read the back. “He sang a song for me...” 

“I’ve been keeping up with you for the past two years,” Catherine said, her voice shaking slightly despite the smile was giving, “I never lost hope like everyone else did. Your friends stopped messaging your phone about three months after you disappeared.”

Julia nodded. “That was a couple months after we found out about Catherine. He was so happy…” She chuckled slightly, running both over her large middle. “I’m guessing you kind of know what happened back then, yeah?”

Catherine shrugged. “Pretty much what was said in interviews. You seemed a lot healthier there. What… what else happened? In your words.”

“Do you want the long version or the outline?”

“Whichever one, I don’t mind at all.”

The mother listened as her child spoke, laughed, and cried for two hours.  
________________________________________  
August 15, 1976

The fact that James Patrick Page’s wife was going to start school at Culloden Academy spread like wildfire among the students even before the first day starts. When that day comes around, I’m driven to school by Jimmy and welcomed by a group of girls who start to giggle and try to look into the car. I give my husband a short kiss and quickly shut the door when I get out, smoothing my new uniform skirt after he drives away. The girls have stopped laughing and are just staring at me like I’m some sort of threat, which doesn’t even make sense. 

I hear another car pull up behind me and a door opening, a girl saying goodbye to her driver, and a short silence. “Oi, you lot, what’re you staring at ‘er for?”

“Dinna you hear? That’s Julia Page, ya know, Jimmy Page’s fuckin’ wife!”

“Yeah, well, I doubt she appreciates bein’ stared at like a fuckin’ animal in a zoo. How’d you feel if someone was doin’ that to you? Let ‘er be.”

The group of girls scowl and turn around, going up the stairs that lead to the front door. The girl who told them off looks to me. “Sorry ‘bout that. You’ll probably get that for a bit. I’m Kira, by the way. ‘S nice to meet you, Julia!”

She’s wearing the same uniform as me. Black knee-length skirt, a white polo underneath a grey jumper marked with the school’s logo, and a pair of white Converse over black tights. Her long red hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and I can tell she’s a good person since her eyes aren’t holding the “holy shit I’m trying to stay calm, don’t you see my calm” that I usually get sometimes from complete strangers.

I shake her hand. “It’s good to meet you! It’s nice that there’s one person who’s not making me feel like an alien, you know?”

She nods. “Well, I think everyone should just be treated like normal people, ya know? Especially famous people, cos they have to deal with that.” She motions to where the girls had once stood. “Hopefully they’ll get better as the year goes.”

As the two of us go up the steps and into the school, we realize that we have the same schedules. O course, she’s basically the only person in the entire place who doesn’t look at me weird, except for a few teachers who either don’t know who I am (thank God) or have the same mindset as Kira (another thank God). After our first five classes, it’s lunch. I decide to call home and see how everyone is, so I go to the main office and dail Jimmy’s number. He answers after two rings.

“Hello?”

“It’s my lunch.”

“Hey, love! How is it?”

I sigh. “It’s alright. People keep looking at me weird. It’s probably because of you.”

I smile when he laughs. “Well, everything’s going pretty well here. I think I’m doing everything right. I bought what you asked me to this morning, so we have food for  
the rest of the week.”

“Thank you. Now I know I can trust you with anything.”

“Didn’t you already?” 

“Yeah, but now I can trust you to remember what I say.”

“Good. By the way… I like the uniform.”

I smirk and lean against the wall, crossing one leg over the other. “Yeah?” I look around and lower my voice. “I mean, I can wear it more, if you get what I mean…”

“Please do. You know, if your break was about twenty minutes longer, I’d pick you up and we could go somewhere.”

“You could just leave home a half hour before my lunch. But the girls…”

“Maybe they can be with one of the neighbours for a bit. I ca say I have to run errands.”

“Do it tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you. Now go eat and socialise.”

“I love you, too. See you later!”

I hang up and leave the office. Kira’s standing near the exit, and she grabs me by the arm and takes me back to the lunch room. “Was that Jimmy?”

“Yeah. Just seeing how he’s doing with the girls. They aren’t dead, so I think he’s going fine.”

She laughs and we both get in line. She’s talking to me, but I keep on thinking about going home at the end of the day and actually doing homework.

Hopefully I don’t get distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's smut because it's been a while.

September 17, 1976

  
  
“Bye, Jules! See you Monday, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah! Bye, Kira! Have a good weekend!”  
  
I hug my new best friend and get into Jimmy’s car. As soon as the door closes, I give him a kiss. He smiles against my lips.  
  
“How was your day, love?”  
  
I sit back in the seat and cross my legs. “Pretty good. I’ve got homework to do over the weekend, but it shouldn’t be too hard. IF I don’t get distracted by a certain someone.”  
  
He laughs and puts his hand on my thigh as he gets onto the main road. “Let’s hope you don’t. I left the girls with before I left, I’m sure they’re doing just fine.”  
  
We’ve been driving for about twenty minutes when I notice his thumb is slowly rubbing the skin on the inside of my leg and bringing the hem of my skirt microscopically higher and higher. I look at him and raise an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m actually starting to wonder if it is me who’ll get distracted, James. Your hand…”  
  
“Oh?” It’s not a shocked sound. The single noise is filled with do you dare me? We’re not home yet. I can tell. “You know that my hands have a mind of their own, love…” He grabs the hem of my skirt and raises it to my upper thigh, his eyes still on the road. “I swear, I can’t control what they do. They just…” he gets dangerously close to my underwear. “…do what they want.”

My entire body goes stiff and I bite my lip as he touches me. I let out a small whimper, but he catches it. “Something tells me we should pull over. Do you want me to pull over?” I nod, and immediately know he’s in one of his dominating moods when he growls, “Tell me.”

“I want you to…to pull over…”  
  
I shiver when he smirks and purrs, “Good girl.”  
  
He turns left off the B862, going down a dirt road and speeding up. He’s got his eyes trained on the road, still touching me and smirking whenever I make a sound. I watch as we get closer to a wooded area, the road starting to get rougher as we turn again onto a more unused road.

Once we’re deep enough in the woods, when the dirt road ends, Jimmy stops the car and pretty much jumps on me, lowering his lips to my neck.

“Julia…” he mumbles against my jaw, running his hands up my legs and up under my skirt to rest on my hips, “how well did you focus in school today?” I take in a deep breath when he brings my body more towards the passenger side door. We’re eye to eye now. “You know that paying attention is very important, right?”

I nod. “Of course I know it’s important. It wasn’t easy at all, though.” I kiss him for a short second before giving him my best doe eyes. From the way he pauses for a second, I can tell that I caught him off guard. “Because I missed you so much,” I purr, carding his black curls through my fingers, “and I kept on wondering what you’d want to do with me once you picked me up to take me home.”

I kiss him again, this time biting his lower lip as I pull away for a second before going back for more. I try to take advantage and lean forward so I’m on top of him, but he knows what I’m trying to do.

He takes his hands off of my hips and presses them against the passenger door on either side of my head. “Oh, no. You’re not in charge, love, I am. Do what I tell you to…” He looks over my body and trails one of his hands down my front, “and you’ll be rewarded.”  
  
I wait for him to say something, but he’s working on what I should do first. He smirks when he thinks of something. I sit up and begin to slowly unbutton my shirt. “Well? Are you gonna-“  
  
“Stop undoing that. I didn’t say you could.”  
  
I am pushed back down on my back and my hands are replaced with his. He takes too much time for my comfort, and I know he's enjoying watching me grow more impatient. He pauses at the last one and stares into my eyes. "Get your pants off. Keep the skirt on."

I don't look away from him as I take my underwear off one leg at a time. He grabs it and throws it into the backseat before finally undoing the last button of my shirt and opening it and being greeted with bare skin. He smiles. "Did you do that intentionally, love? Because I'm going to thank you for it."

My breathing gets heavier as he runs his hands down my front and breasts. He trails his fingers lightly down my sides and leans over me. "What do you want?"

"I want you."

Jimmy shakes his head and brings his mouth to my left ear. "What do you want me to do? I know you want more than just me, Jules, I can see it. I'll tell you what I want." I moan when his lips move to my neck. "I want to make you scream my name until you can't talk." He bites the skin at my collarbone and keeps moving down. "I want to fuck you so hard you forget where you are. And I want to do it all over again tonight so you're sore tomorrow. Now..." He unzips his pants and I can already see that he's absolutely dying to do everything he said, "what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me now."

He kisses me until Im breathless and forcefully brings my body closer to his. "That's it."

He eases into me and stays there for a second, digging his thumbs into the hollows of my hips before he starts to speed up. I bite my lip and moan loudly when he hits the spot that always makes my body shiver. It just encourages him.

His name comes out in a strained voice as my hands go to his back, and when his thrusts get harder and his hands become fists on either side of my head, I finally start to lose whatever self control I had. My voice gets higher and louder, my nails digging into his shoulders and my eyes roll back into my head behind closed lids as he goes wild.

His breathing starts to shake and he groans and I can tell he's about to come. I do first; my entire body tenses and convulses and I scream his name. He lets out a loud moan as he stops and finishes inside of me, his hips jolting and his mouth open.

He stays there as our breathing starts to calm, and when he pulls out, I feel an emptiness where he was. He kisses me one more time before sitting back up and putting his dick into his pants again.

"You want me to do it again tonight?"

I can only nod and attempt to pull myself back into a sitting position as he starts the car again. "We'll have to clean ourselves up when we get home. You can get the girls while I do laundry."

He nods and goes back onto the road, back to the way home.


End file.
